


Cherry Wine

by Cataline_Lucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataline_Lucifer/pseuds/Cataline_Lucifer
Summary: So this is basically a fan fic of my own book I'm working on which sounds pretty self indulgent but I love these guys relationship too much, I wanted to see if I could actually write semi- decent smut and it just wouldn't work for them to actually explicitly bone in the plot so I'm getting the wlw fix this way instead. I'm also making a She-Ra version of this under the same name just because I need positive feedback and don't expect many people to read an original work. So enjoy and lets hope my work gets published one day so this can be real fanfic ahha.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Q/Allana
Kudos: 6





	Cherry Wine

Q wasn't particularly surprised when Raphael announced that they were going to have infiltrate another fancy party but it didn't stop her dreading the event. Something about being forced to maintain that aloof air of privilege surrounded by people who would take her out if they knew who she was made Q's stomach turn. It didn't matter how many times Raphael had reassured her that no one remembered her, after the last one she couldn't imagine anything worse. she had to remember who this was for however, this was the only way to free Lee and she wasn't going to screw that up no matter her reservations.

Staring at her reflection in the ridiculously big mirror that sat against the wall in their room, Q wrapped her arms around herself self-consciously. Allana insisted on getting her in a dress and the sight of herself in it was alien. Blood red silk clung to her figure and curled around her thigh before spilling to the floor, held up by the thinnest straps she had ever seen. The slinky refined beauty of the dress felt out of place on Q's roughness. She felt like it was painting over a crumbling wall because although Q had slipped into a beautiful dress, the scars that broke up her complexion from years of struggle in the wastelands told another story. She might have even felt a little better if the dress was long sleeved but Raphael had sternly told her that the quality of her prosthetic arm may be the only thing that actually sold her as part of the upper class. 

“You almost look respectable in that.” Allana stared at Q with a teasing smile but didn’t cover up the fact that she was obviously drinking in the sight of her.

Q didn’t respond as she messed with her hair seemingly unaware of Allana standing behind her. Letting her grin drop a little, Allana placed a hand on Q’s shoulder. 

“You’re worried.”

“No, I’m not!” Q said defensively as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders again, “I don't like the idea that someone could recognise me and the whole thing will be ruined."

"Trust me, no one will remember you."

"You did."

"Yes but I also idolised you like a god for the past six years so that was pretty hard to forget," Allana could tell her attempt at lightening the mood drastically failed, "Don't worry, I promise I will merc anyone who pulls a me on you okay."

Q let herself laugh a little as she cast her mind back to when they had first met. Allana had practically thrown herself at Q while professing her to a warrior goddess and then helped them cover up an accidental murder. it wasn't exactly the average way to make a friend, "Wow you know how to put a girl at ease."

Before anything else was said, Raphael shouted that it was time to go as he sped past the doorway. There was no time to think. She could do this.

The party was in full swing by the time Raphael, Allana and Q had snuck through the back and it didn't take long for the dancing mass of the ballroom to swamp them and send Allana and Raphael off in different directions. It was impossible to stay close when the sea of bodies seemed to open up and swallow them away before they could get back to one another. Q just let herself be moved by the dancers hoping that they would eventually drift back together.

"You look stunning in that dress." Some man took Q's hand as they twirled and spun in time with the music.

Q let out a hum of doubt as her scowl deepened. She really didn't care what some guy had to say about her but she let him stay just because it made her look more inconspicuous as she scanned for the faces of her friends or their targets.

“What’s with the grumpy face?” another man swapped out and tried to put a hand on Q's face which she shrugged away from.

The energy in the room was electric and bodies tuned and swayed in time with the music and Q almost wish she had time to enjoy it but she was too busy watching the room for any signs of danger. It was bizarre. Through the crowd she spotted Raphael chatting to some plump looking lady who was blushing furiously and Q rolled her eyes. He really did fancy himself a womaniser and it seemed every chance he got he was off making a fool of himself. She really didn't see what Lee saw in him.

Someone bumped into her shoulder a little too roughly making Q flinch away from their touch.

“Hey watch it!” Q could help but bite but as she locked eyes with the man she had bumped into she saw nothing but terror in his eyes.

“It's you..."

"You must be mistaken."

Q could feel eyes on her as the man began trembling uncontrollably and tears of horror began to fill his eyes. Whispers began to bounce off the walls as they began to tip inwards like she was stuck inside a kaleidoscope. She wasn't sure in the whispers were just in her head or if the people surrounding them had suddenly become aware of her presence.

"I saw you." the man sobbed.

Blinking slowly, Q zoned back into the man as he stared at her with such hatred and fear. She couldn’t blame the man really; she couldn’t blame any of them for hating her, even she hated her. It was all too much. Vaguely, Q heard someone call her name but she was already leaving. It didn’t take long to shoulder her way out of the ball room throw the doors open to get out onto the balcony. 

She didn’t know what it was about being high up that made her feel more peaceful, but it wasn’t working. Clamping a hand over her mouth, Q felt like she couldn’t breathe. The night air seemed to smother her as stared out across the kingdom she once caused so much damage to. Q lowered her hands to wrap around her own shoulders in an attempt to ground herself which almost worked until a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Letting out a scream, Q lashed out and smacked the back of her head into her attacker feeling something crunch under the impact as she ducked and twisted away to lash out a knife she tore from her leg holster. Stopping millimetres away from the skin of their throat, Q’s eyes locked with Allanas as blood dribbled down her face and she reached up slowly to clutch her bleeding nose.

“Shit, Ow!” She hissed as she raised her other hand to try and wipe some of the blood away.

Q dropped her hand and staggered backwards realising what she as just about to do, “I… I’m so sorry… oh god, I’m sorry…”

Backing away Q wanted to flee, to run until her lungs gave out. She couldn’t breathe, all she could do was hurt people. Q could feel her thoughts accelerate in her head as guilt flooded her senses. She just couldn’t stop hurting people. She broke everything she touched, her mind flashing back to everyone she had hurt, everyone she had trodden on to get her way. Who was next? Would it ever stop?

“I’m so sorry…” Q murmured as she wove her fingers into her hair, pulling painfully.

Vaguely the sound of laughter crept through Q’s haze of panic and self-loathing. She locked up, confused to where Allana had hunched over as she shook with cackles of laughter like it was the funniest thing on earth. 

“Why are you laughing?” Q asked, bewildered.

“Because it’s funny!” Allana managed to wheeze out.

“But I hurt you!”

Allana stopped laughing but couldn’t kill her smile as she reached out to Q making her shrink back from the touch.

“Q.” Allana tilted her head, “It was an accident, you didn’t mean it.”

“But…” Q couldn’t understand, she hurt her, she couldn’t stop hurting her.

“Oh my goodness! If it makes you feel any better, I can give you a nosebleed back, but I don’t think that would solve anything.” 

“What?”

Allana began laughing again but then her smile faltered, and she let out a sigh as she reached forwards again, she cupped Q’s face in her hand.

“I just came to tell you I dealt with that guy," Allana tilted her head a little sadly, "Look it's okay, you were just scared and I forgive you. Accidents are supposed to be forgiven."

Every bone in her body screamed for Q to snatch herself away from the tender touch and demand something rougher but despite herself she found herself leaning into it. Allana realised this and a slow smile began to spread across her face. Gently, Allana moved her finger a little so that she was stroking slowly across Qs’s cheek.

A steady blush crept over Q’s face as she carefully brought her hand upwards and placed it on the curve of Allana’s hip making her raise an eyebrow in return. It was clear what Allana wanted, what she had wanted for a while and Q was just tipsy enough to be willing to indulge. 

Titling her head slightly, Allana leant in until her nose what a hairs breadth from Q’s and looked into her eyes deeply for confirmation that this was alright. Slowly closing her eyes, Q tapped her nose slightly on the end of Allana’s before tilting her head, capturing her lips in a soft embrace. It was a little clumsy and Q could taste the alcohol on Allana’s tongue, but she couldn’t force herself to pull away even if she wanted to. Allana kissed like she did everything in life, like she was going to win, and Q kissed back fiercely determined not to be outranked. 

Q’s mind was elsewhere however as she explored the shape of Allana’s body slowly with the tips of her fingers. Every touch sent shivers down her spine as Allana raised a leg to let Q explore the smoothness of her thigh underneath the light fabric. Tentatively Q found her hand wandering upwards until it brushed lightly across the sheer fabric that covered Allana making her let out a little breathy gasp. 

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Q leant backwards and looked Allana deeply in the eye searching for the confirmation they both know didn’t need to be asked for. Q could hear herself purring.

With a smirk, Allana flipped them over so that she pinned Q against the wall pinning her arms above her head with one hand while the other reached down and drew slight circles, her hand creeping up Q’s thigh. She was suddenly very glad for the slit in her dress that went up the side of Q’s leg that made it so much easier for Allana to entice weak, sultry sighs from her.

“This dress is a sin on you.” Allana growled in Q’s ear breathlessly.

Allana moved her hand into Q’s hair and pulled just enough to entice a hiss that quickly turned into a moan of excitement as she peppered kisses down Q’s fuzzy neck until she came to linger on her collar bone. A pool of anticipation grew in Q’s gut as she pressed her hips up into Allana and reached out to latch onto her cheek. Q was red faced and panting just from Allana’s lips tracing across her skin delicately. 

Sliding the strap over Q’s shoulder, Allana slipped a hand in and cupped her breast gently under the silk material and thumbed the sensitive nub of her nipple rolling it gently between her fingers. She could tell Q was biting her lip to hold in her moans of pleasure as slight sighs managed to slip through no matter how hard she tried. Arching her back gracefully as Allana took her breast into her mouth, Q didn’t know where to put her hands as she shifted them between her other breast, woven into Allana’s hair and the small of Allana’s back.

Q spat out an incomprehensible curse as Allana pulled her legs apart and began to sink to her knees her pulse racing. Throwing the material of Q’s dress over her head, Allana buried her face between Q’s thighs kissing up each of them slowly. Q could feel the smirk against her skin as she struggled to stifle a shuddering groan. Its hot wet and messy as Allana laps gently between Q’s legs full of gentle nips and rolls of her tongue until Q was nothing but a blushing mess pressing into her touch.

Pinning one thigh over her shoulder, Allana didn’t hesitate to run her nails down the inside of Q’s thigh before gently massaging around her pink folds making Q gasp as she wove her fingers into Allana’s tousled hair. There was almost no resistance as Allana pressed into Q’s wetness and smirked as she clenched around her helplessly.

“Do you like that?”

Q nodded wordlessly between letting out sultry sighs making Allana chuckle. She paused for a second to look at Q and couldn’t help but lick her lips. Q looked so hot with her legs spread across her shoulders as she leant back all flushed from arousal.

“You’re going to need to use your words sweetie.”

“Ah, yes…” Q bit down on her finger as she tried to arrange her thoughts enough to respond, “Please- ah.”

Tension melted away as Allana slipped the tip of another finger inside and gently licked Q’s clit drawing quivering groans from the back of Qs throat. The finger moved a little deeper practically beckoned by her wetness as Allana began to thrust slowly, working her open until there was hardly any resistance. Its was like magic, every thrust and twist seemed to hit the right spot to make Q see stars as moans of pleasure were enticed from her mouth. She wouldn’t help but whisper Allana’s name into the hand Q had clamped over her mouth.

Biting her lip to supress the mewls of pleasure, Q couldn’t help but buck her hips into Allana’s hold. Heat was pooling in her stomach and Q’s leg couldn’t help but begin to shake from where it was still pinned over Allana’s shoulder as she bucked her hips in search of release. There was something building inside of Q and every time Allana fucked into her with her fingers it swelled until she was a trembling mess. 

“I’m gonna-” Q cut off as a loud moan ripped from her mouth and pleasure crashed over her like a wave.

Allana felt Q clench up around her fingers as she climaxed loudly clutching at her breasts as she did so and gently pulled away. Placing a shaking hand on Allana’s shoulder, Q shot her a blissed out smile as she pulled her face closer for another long lazy kiss. After a few more minutes of making out and subtle touches between them, Allana pulled away and cupped Q’s face in her hands.

“We should probably go back to the party before Raphael realises that we are gone.”

Q couldn’t really bring herself to care in her post orgasm haze, “Fine but once we get back you better bet this isn’t over.”

Allana smirked, “Awfully big talk for a bottom but okay.”

“I am not a bottom!” Q squeaked in indignation, “How dare you.”

“Sure dude, whatever you say.” 

Slipping an arm around her waist, Allana walked with Q back to the party but couldn’t help but exchange little excited glances. This mission couldn’t finish quick enough.


End file.
